Krytoha
Kry'toha is the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. Formerly Kry'atha, the Arkn High Priestess of Heart and Salvation, she wasthe secret mate of King Gilgamesh, Jos'sephine, and Hash'bor'kanibal. After the fall of Gilgamesh, she defected to the Dekn, becoming Hash'born's wife. She is the mother of Ambriel, the Storn, and Jezzebellus. History Kry'atha was the High Priestess of the Arkn. She deeply desired children, and, during her time of service, was secretly hand-picked to produce a child with King Gilgamesh (despite his vow not to carry on his Hethian blood through offspring). However, her union with the King was an unhappy one, due to Gilgamesh's demeaning and abusive behavior. Their efforts at procreation also failed, after Kry'atha prematurely initiated the magick ritual without Gilgamesh's consent (prompting him to backhand her). Wounded and exhausted by Gilgamesh's harsh treatment, Kry'atha began seeking out the company of the magi Jos'sephine. Jos'sephine was the secret daughter of the Arknmagus, Raziel (whom Kry'atha called upon to heal her wounds from Gilgamesh's abuse). Around this same time, Kry'atha had a tryst with the Arkn Lord Hash'bor'kanibal, one of the King's favorite soldiers - unaware that he was secretly the disguised Dekn Emperor. (It is possible that their relationship was brought about by Hash'born's manipulation tactics. In time, Kry'atha and Hash'born created an offspring of their own: a daughter named Eris Storn, who was the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. However, Hash'born hid the child from Kry'atha, claiming that their efforts had failed. Distressed about the loss, Kry'atha left her Arkn sisters and submitted to Hash'born, trying two more times; this led to the creation of two more children, Barith and Xerex. Soon after Barith was formed, Kry'atha discovered Hash'born's true identity as a Dekn Lord; however, she decided to keep this information secret. Around this time, Kry'atha also returned to Jose'phine. Unbeknownst to Kry'atha, Hash'bor had secretly passed some of his latent Hethian power onto her when they mated; this power was passed onto Jose'phine, and led to the birth of their child: the fifth ArknAngel, Ambriel. Shortly after this, however, Gilgamesh discovered Kry'atha's secret relationship with Jose'phine; in a fit of rage, he ordered Jose'phine to be arrested and put to death. Following the death of Gilgamesh, Kry'atha defected. Despite learning of Hash'bor'kanibal's true Dekn Lord self, Kry'atha still loved him; this love (though possibly born through manipulation) led her to forgive him and denounce her ways as an Arkn. Kry'atha was married to Hash'bor (now known as The Carver), and became Kry'toha, the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. Unknown to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, another child would soon be spawned by her. Born after Kry'toha's defection was completed, this offspring came to be known as the only pure child born of the Dekn. This child (whose name, Clubs, remained a mystery to many) was the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperorship should its father ever fall. After the birth of this child, Kry'toha left The Carver's side and went off in secret. However, The Carver followed her, and she was once again seduced again by him (this time when he was wearing the guise of a Dekn commoner). Their new child child was named Jezzebellus, and after was dubbed the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'toha was unhappy with this succession of power; she eventually confronted The Carver about it, only to discover (much to her horror) he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her mother and turn her against her. The confrontation ended with The Carver casting Kry'toha into a deep pit of the Infernous, at the request of his manipulated daughter.Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Females Category:Dekn Category:Parents Category:Defectors Category:Clergy Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A)